This invention relates to Analog-to-Digital (A/D) converters especially designed for fabrication of its entire circuitry on a single semiconductor chip and characterized by high speed, low power performance.
Heretofore A/D converters that perform within the general performance range of 10 bits at 5 megasamples have been fabricated with discrete components or with hybrid techniques, resulting in high power levels and high fabrication cost. There has been a long felt need for an A/D converter which can be mass produced at low cost utilizing integrated circuit techniques, and offering the above performance characteristics together with the higher reliability levels which are realizable by the use of well proven integrated circuit techniques.